User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Storm Chieftess Mahalu
Storm Chieftess Mahalu Skill 'Deity’s Violet Light (Enormously boosts Spark damage & boosts BB Atk when Sparks have exceeded certain amount for next turn) 'Burst 'Morus Mysterica (15 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & boosts BC, HC drop rate; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 15 BC) 'Brave Burst Tonatiuh Call (17 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, boosts Atk, Spark damage for 3 turns & boosts BC, HC drop rate; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 17 BC) Brave Burst Treasure: Sacred Axe (21 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, boosts Spark damage and greatly boosts Atk for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 21 BC) Skill Grand Creation (Boosts Spark damage & slightly boosts BB gauge during Spark) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary The Sacred Axe! Now... is Mahalu the shopkeeper of the Achievement Store? ANYWAY, Mahalu is the wielder of the Sacred Axe, which is one of the Nine Sacred Treasures we know and work our butts off for. Soooo... who’s collected 1,000,000 Merit Points? I know someone on my Friend List who has the Sacred Axe. ;) Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Mahalu provides a 100% boost to Spark damage, which is amazing. Spark bonuses are multiplicative to the base damage calculation formula. With this bonus, the total Spark bonus will become 150% (50% base + 100% from LS), which is a significant boost to damage. Not to mention, this boost is stackable with other Spark buffs provided by BB/SBB/UBB. After dealing 25 Sparks, Mahalu provides a 100% boost to BB Atk, which is another significant damage utility boost. With the plethora or units with high hit counts, 25 Sparks shouldn’t be hard to achieve. In terms of damage utility, Mahalu replicates both Raaga and Zenia’s Leader Skills very well, barring the BB-Spark fill effect. Spark and BB Atk bonuses work very well with each other and it definitely helps with Mahalu combining the two together into one unit. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Mahalu’s BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 280% that most 7* units use. Damage will be very high thanks to Mahalu's high Atk and BB damage modifier. Mahalu provides a 50% Spark buff… what kind of Spark buff is that? This Spark buff is actually one of the worst Spark buffs in the game. Why this matters is that this Spark buff cannot stack with other Spark buffs provided by BB/SBB. There are Spark buffs that are far superior than this 50% Spark buff, such as Charla, Zenia, Zedus, Raaga, etc. Mahalu also provides 25% HC and BC drop rate buffs, which is not too shabby. It’s not the best in the game, however. There are units such as Semira, Feeva, Lucius, etc. with the best BC and HC drop rate buffs in the game, barring Crow Tengu. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Mahalu's SBB utilizes a 540% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 500% that most 7* units use. Damage will be very high thanks to Mahalu's high Atk and SBB damage modifier. Very much like her BB, but more in an acceptable fashion. Mahalu provides a 70% Spark buff, which is alright. It’s not the best Spark buff in the game as there is Charla having the highest Spark buff in the game on a non-offensive SBB at 100% and Raaga having the highest Spark buff in the game on an offensive SBB. At least this is an acceptable amount to manage compared to a 50% Spark buff which is far inferior compared to most other Spark buffs out there. Mahalu also provides a 130% Atk buff, which is one of the highest Atk buffs in the game, losing to other Atk buffers like Ark, Ultor, etc. This is still a very manageable Atk buff to use as 130% is very significant. Stat converters such as Gazia will enjoy this Atk buff. The 25% BC and HC drop rate buffs are not too shabby. However, as mentioned in the Brave Burst section, this isn’t the best in the game as the game as there are units like Feeva, Lucius, and Semira with 35% BC and HC drop rate buffs. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Mahalu's UBB utilizes a 1200% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 1000% that most 7* units use. Damage will be very high thanks to Mahalu's high Atk and UBB damage modifier. Mahalu provides a 130% Spark buff, which is pretty amazing. With BB/SBB + UBB stacking mechanics, the total Spark bonus can reach up to 350% (50% base + 100% from LS + 70% from SBB + 130% from UBB). If the squad can spark well, there will be a huge boost to damage. Mahalu also provides a 200% Atk buff, which is also very useful. As mentioned in the Super Brave Burst section, this can be used in combination with conversion buffs that use Atk to convert to another stat. It’s also great considering it can stack with the 130% Atk that Mahalu’s SBB provides. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Nice and selfish. Mahalu boosts her own Spark damage by 40%. This might be for herself only but it’s still a manageable boost to utilize. Additionally, the 1 BC fill on Spark is quite nifty too. However, she will have to do quite a bit of sparking to get a significant BB fill. Considering her hit counts aren’t high on her attacks, she will have to spark with a good amount of high hit count units to see the noticeable boost. Arena Score: 9/10 Mahalu has a 36 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is one of the highest Drop Checks in the game. Very good for BC production. Additionally, Mahalu’s high Atk helps to dish out tons of damage even with normal attacks. As a lead, Mahalu is next to useless. Sparks barely occur in Arena and it is highly unlikely that the team can spark 25 times to receive the BB Atk boost. With sparks being rare in Arena, Mahalu isn’t an ideal lead to use. She is very good as a sub unit thanks to her high Atk and DC, but not as a lead. Stats Score: 9/10 Very well rounded, with the exception of her Atk being the noticeable spiking stat of the bunch. HP is on the lacking side, however. In terms of typing, my type preference for Mahalu is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10 Not the best Spark buffer, but still a good option to use. However, her damage utility seems to be lacking. Let’s jot down Mahalu’s Spark boosts from her Leader Skill and SBB, which adds up to 170%. When 25 Sparks are dealt, the 100% BB Atk buff kicks in. With an average 500% damage modifier on SBB, damage becomes boosted by an average of x2.56, assuming all hits are sparked. Let’s make some comparisons… Raaga’s Leader Skill and SBB Spark buffs add up to 190%, which equates to a 2.2667x damage multiplier. This is inferior to Mahalu’s combined damage utility. However, the loss in damage is to compensate for Raaga’s BB gauge momentum on his LS. As subs, Raaga wins thanks to his Spark buff being superior over Mahalu’s. Zenia’s Leader Skill and SBB damage utility totals up to a multiplier of 2.662, given the total 80% Spark buff (from SBB) and 430% BB Atk boost (from LS and SBB). Zenia beats Mahalu’s overall damage utility by a smidgen. As subs, Zenia still wins thanks to her 80% Spark buff and 200% BB Atk buff. Chrome’s Leader Skill and SBB damage utility totals up to a multiplier of 2.2 assuming no elemental damage. Now, assuming elemental damage, Chrome’s total damage utility totals up to a multiplier of 3.3. Depending on the squad setup, Chrome can either be superior or inferior. Seeing how much utility Chrome provides as a whole, Chrome might be the ideal lead to go for. Now you’ve seen the comparisons, the more you know! Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & Heresy Orb *Occult Treasure & Fallacy Orb *Occult Treasure & Impiety Orb *Occult Treasure & Heavenly Bud *Occult Treasure & Flag Flower *Occult Treasure & Four Bonds *Sacred Axe & Heresy Orb *Sacred Axe & Fallacy Orb *Sacred Axe & Impiety Orb Conclusion Total Score: 8.4/10 Sooooo… who’s gotten 1,000,000 Merit Points total? Do you have the Sacred Axe? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Mahalu! How do you use her? How do you compare her with other Spark buffers? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Demon Champion Raaga *Obsidian Seraph Zenia *Beast God Afla Dilith *Jewel Floret Rosetta Category:Blog posts